The present invention relates generally to improvements in display devices and it relates particularly to an improved display device of the three dimensional contour actuated type.
A three dimensional contour actuated type of display device is known and has been described in which an array of closely spaced rows and columns of headed pins are slidably supported by a pair of parallel apertured plates traversed by the pins. The device is applied to a three dimensional, contoured actuating surface which longitudinally shifts the pins so that their free headed ends delineate a surface corresponding to that of the contoured surface, the pins being always mutually parallel. While such a device presents an attractive display, such display is relatively static, merely being an image of the actuating contoured surface. Moreover, such devices are expensive and bulky, often unreliable, of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.